


The Walk In

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Poor Frosty, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Frosty gets more than he bargained for when he forgets to knock.





	The Walk In

James groaned, pushing his mouth against his lover’s. He fell onto RG below him, her breath whooshing out. Soft hands rubbed up and down his sweaty back, his limbs wobbly.

The door opened. “Hey, RG, have you-” Frost stopped as he took in the sight before him. RG was hidden, thank god, and all you could see was James’s back. Luckily, his bits were covered by the duvet.

RG pulled a sheet up to her chest, pointing a gun at her friend in the doorway after pushing her boyfriend off her. “Frosty,” she warned, “If you tell Caela, or J, you will be missing some important parts.” She pointed the gun at Frost’s crotch, emphasizing her point.

Raising his arms in surrender, Frost started backing out of the room. “Ignore me. I didn’t see anything.”

“Frosty!”

He poked his head back in at RG’s command, “Yeah?”

RG sighed in exasperation. “Close the door on your way out.”


End file.
